Holly Ruggewiehe
Holly Ruggewiehe is a monster in the TV series. She has red shoulder length hair and often dresses extremely inappropriately skimpy, to demand attention be given to herself. She does not work, as she believes it is "below her" and instead survives from Government welfare pensions, which she likes to refer to as her "pay packet". She becomes extremely enraged when/if her "pay" is withheld or she needs to fill out forms to prove she is entitled to it- she believes receiving welfare is her God-given right. She also has one child, and takes the child assistance payments for herself. She refuses to name the father of this child on the birth certificate, because she does not want him to have any custodial rights. She likes to idolize "Keisha" and dress much like her. On weekends she will dump her child with whoever will take her, and will go out to party and spend her welfare, and drink until she vomits in her own bed and becomes abusive. She will bring numerous men home from random clubs, and forget to tell them she has various sexually transmitted infections. Although Holly is 22 years of age, her mental and reasoning age is that of a 15 year old. She will latch on to any man who either has a nice car, a good government job or seems to be well-off. She will initially give a sob-story; "I have cancer." to recieve pity or attention from the gullible male. She will then sink her teeth into him, and demand that he support her financially, often demanding $1000.00 per week of his pay, and to be driven around to visit her girlfriends in slummy neighborhoods (as she refuses to get her own drivers license). When confronted about cancer, she will lie, until she is exposed. She will then get extremely angry and throw various items, and become threatening. The next day, there will be no more mention of cancer, and a new disease will magically appear, for which she can feign illness to get sympathy. She will often withold sex entirely, for months on end, simply as a power play to get her way. If the male has sufficient strength and willpower to leave her, she will become extremely violent. This often requires a restraint order be taken out against her. She may feign illness or pregnancy or financial distress in order to get the attention of the male back. She will plan these hardships in order to get more sympathy out of him, and maybe get him to go back to her and continue supporting her. Failing this, she will still milk the cancer/pregnancy lie until she gets the sympathy of one of his friends on Facebook, and she will then sink her teeth into the friend, and he will become her new source of income/transport as he falls for the lies. This type of monster is simbiotic, and can only thrive off the generosity/money/transport/time of others through lying. Once she is exposed, she will uproot from the host male, and cut all ties with him, and move as fast to the next hapless host male as she can. Her parents and family will protect her and enable the behaviour 100%, as they are too frightened to stand up to her.